


Familiarity

by corellisi



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellisi/pseuds/corellisi
Summary: After a mission, Wedge needed some time to collect himself. Luke came to ease his thoughts.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before the events in The Empire Strikes Back, but it's not really based on anything specific. Just a short thing I couldn't get out of my mind. Legends/EU background for Wedge is referred to. I'm terrible with titles.

            Shaking at his bunk, the seclusion was appropriate for the break in his outward character. Outside, Wedge had presented his collected manner to the other pilots, preserving his pride and necessary characteristics as a leader. Tears could not betray him in front of everyone. It was hardly about how weak he looked, but what kind of example he set. A stray tear could have threatened a break in morale or a lack of faith. He never wanted to do that to his own pilots. They did not deserve such a burden. The cumbersome weight should have only been for his shoulders.

 

            Everyone had unique past experiences that shaped them into who they were, and no matter the age they met their demise they still possessed a certain spark. Somehow he ended up _here_. A knack for flying ships gave him a big responsibility. He could still imagine the maps he had on his wall when he was younger; the Coronet City lights just out of reach. _Lucky_ was what he’d been described as before joining the Rebel Alliance, and it was no different as a rebel pilot. People came and went, those he knew well and those he never got to know. Left alone to his fate under the guise of a hotshot pilot.

 

            But for this moment the universe decided that he was not to be alone. He heard the familiar tap of standard issue boots against the floor and in his peripheral view he caught a glimpse of a frame, but no face. He was soon joined on the bed and gently pressed up against a warm body by an arm holding him around the shoulders.

 

            “You alright?”

 

            “No, Luke.”

 

            Honesty. He normally did his best to hide things when Luke asked, but there were those few moments he was prone to surrender in the face of known comfort, and knowing it to be impossible to excuse his behavior under the circumstances. Wedge shifted to wrap his arms around the fellow pilot’s waist, allowing Luke to pull Wedge into a complete hug.

 

            “It wasn’t your fault,” Luke mumbled as he began to rub Wedge’s arm. “You’re always trying to remind me of the same thing.”

 

            “I know,” was all he could muster, voice hoarse. They have done this before in different situations and it was almost always the same. Gentle voices prevented the worst from developing in their minds. Luke or Wedge would take turns providing soft, reassuring touches that were only meant to guide the other back to a sound reality in each other’s arms. For the most part it worked for the small amounts of time they got behind a closed door.

 

            “Anything you want to talk about?” Luke’s hand brushed Wedge’s shoulder as he aimed for a slightly higher spot.

 

            “It’s pretty much the same thing.” With a sigh, Wedge pressed his face into Luke’s neck.

 

            “Then I guess I won’t pester you with the spiel I gave you last time.” The hand on Wedge’s shoulder moved to cradle the side of Wedge’s face.

 

            Luke’s hand convinced him to pull away from his neck. Once he could see Luke’s expression, a small smile bordering some sadness, he looked down averting the other’s gaze. Luke’s hand carded through Wedge’s dark hair, removing it after a small ruffle.

 

            “Even if it’s the same thing, it doesn’t hurt to get stuff off your chest.”

 

            “Just don’t want to bore you.” Wedge tried cracking a small joke to help persuade Luke that he was better off keeping it all in. Part of him wanted the gentle prying to cease and for the warmth of Luke’s body to return.

 

            “Wedge Antilles, you never bore me.” Luke’s smile became more apparent and bright when Wedge managed to look up. “It’s always a wild ride with you around.” And Wedge couldn’t bring himself to supply another quip.

 

            They fell into the comfortable silence once again, and Luke gripped Wedge’s shoulder to coax him forward. Luke put an arm around Wedge one again, giving him the needed feeling of his presence. Leaning back a little, when Wedge placed his head on Luke’s shoulder, both of their backs ended up hitting the small mattress.

 

            Hazel eyes focus straight ahead, trying to force Wedge’s attention on thoughts rather than the set of blue eyes that are trained on his face. The last time this happened they were both exhausted, but Wedge’s group took the hardest hits. Luke had placed trust in him and he failed to do his best at the expense of others. Yet, Luke droned on about how Wedge couldn’t control each pilot, how everyone knew their duties and the risks, and to be careful that Wedge’s pride did not also cloud his judgment. It would have been much easier for him to consider all of this if each loss did not hit him with such a strong force. It was just a mentality he was never able to shake after the death of his parents; it changed the entire galaxy for him.

 

            Tender digits smoothing out dark hair caused Wedge to break away from his thoughts and finally turn to Luke. From what Wedge could discern, Luke was merely observing. There was no matching plaintive or pensive look on him, as if he was simply at Wedge’s side to be that shoulder to lean on. Wedge let out a sigh and fully turned towards Luke, making Luke shift his hold on Wedge. What was unexpected was Luke’s move in both pulling and moving Wedge a little closer as they both adjusted their positions. Luke carefully pressed his head to Wedge’s, moving his other hand to rest on Wedge’s side. A single shaky breath left Wedge as he gripped the loose fabric of Luke’s shirt, unsure of what exactly they were doing.

 

            Familiar intimacy between them had only ever been a pat on the shoulder, a hug, and some cuddling, but it never yielded into anything more. Certainly, the personal distrust of his heart had something to do with it and Wedge was always worried it would become a weakness of his. Cultivated not many years before this, it was a personal mission of his to be wary of opening up again and getting close to anyone. But there was no way he could’ve prepared for Luke Skywalker. He had dismissed certain feelings and convinced himself that Luke was only his best friend in these harsh times. They just connected so well that it felt natural to console in this manner. But a firm press of lips to his broke his already crumbling shell.

 

            Luke’s hand came up to cup Wedge’s face when Wedge reciprocated the kiss, keeping it light at first. Whatever he thought prior would have to be confronted after this new method, as the Corellian had no time to think, preoccupied with the softness of Luke’s lips. In an attempt to quash the tension that came with their mission and uncertainty of being in Luke’s arms, Wedge applied his free hand to the back of Luke’s neck drawing out the kiss longer and harder.

 

            In order to catch his breath, Luke pulled away, lips still hovering near Wedge’s. Shared air dragged Wedge back into reality that the aftermath of a first kiss would undoubtedly change his life.

 

            “You looked like you needed it,” Luke said. The smile was unmistakable in his voice.

 

            Finally Wedge cracked a genuine smile, mood shifting a tad. The lack of light in the room did well in hiding their flushed faces. “I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while now,” he whispered. Perhaps he was wrong, but he wanted to be sure. Wedge leaned in to catch Luke’s lips in yet another kiss.


End file.
